This proposal seeks funding for equipment and renovations to improve the animal care program at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. Major pieces of equipment include eight cage washers, three autoclaves, a walk-in refrigerator, monkey cages, and rat racks. Renovations include floor resurfacing in two animal facilities,:improving the HVAC system in one facility, adding sanitizable ceilings in two facilities and several refurbishings of facilities to facilitate better animal care.